The invention relates to a polyamide and compositions including the polyamide.
Many articles that incorporate an adhesive composition or a polymeric coating must withstand repeated or prolonged contact with a variety of liquids. Textile labels, filters used in the automotive industries, and filters used in purifying water are examples of articles that are used in applications that involve water, polar solvents, gasoline or oils.
Textile labels often include information printed on a piece of material that has been treated with a hot melt composition. Some textile labels also include an adhesive composition coated on one or more surfaces of the material. Textile labels are designed to permanently retain the printed information and are used in many forms including, e.g., emblems, patches and labels for laundry instruction and identification. These labels are applied to garments and other materials by sewing or heat-sealing and must be capable of successfully withstanding repeated home laundering, commercial laundering or dry cleaning conditions and processes. Although a number of organic solvent-based adhesive compositions have been developed to aid in maintaining print on textile labels, the use of organic solvents in industry is disfavored due to the harmful environmental effects and health and safety concerns associated with such solvents. Organic solvent-based compositions are also undesirable because they tend to discolor when exposed to ultraviolet radiation.
Many filter applications require the adhesive composition present on the filter to be insoluble in the liquid being filtered. If the adhesive composition is soluble in or breaks down in the presence of the liquid being filtered, the liquid can become contaminated, which can impair or destroy the integrity and function of the filter.